1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved fishing rod lock system and, more particularly, pertains to securely coupling fishing rod sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of separable fishing rods of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, separable fishing rods of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling sections of fishing rods through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for securely coupling fishing rod sections. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,946 to Bozorth, Jr., issued Jun. 22, 1948; U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,716 to Laig, issued Oct. 28, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,335 to Conley et al., issued Apr. 14, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,257 to Tsengas, issued Nov. 3, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,107 to Sheryll, issued Aug. 9, 1994. Foreign patents of interest include: EP 0 361 250 A2 to Langer geb. Layher et al., issue/priority date of Sep. 16, 1989 and EP 0 594 236 A1 to Allard et al., issue/priority date of Oct. 4, 1993.
In this respect, the fishing rod lock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securely coupling fishing rod sections.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fishing rod lock system which can be used for securely coupling fishing rod sections. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.